When Love Is Tested
by edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever
Summary: When Edward's love for Bella is put to the test.  Tanya and the Denali coven and Bella help Alice get revenge on Edward for a prank he pulled.  Tanya and her sisters will see if Edward's love for Bella is real or not.  Chapter 8 is finally up!
1. Meet the Denali Coven

_**When Love Is Tested**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

-Sigh- I missed Edward already. He was out hunting with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. I know this sounds childish, but whenever Edward leaves me, even for the shortest amount of time, I feel like a kid who has lost their mommy in the mall.

Since Victoria was still seeking revenge on me, someone in his family was always watching out for me whenever he's away. I mean I love Edward but sometimes he's just too overprotective! I wonder who's it's going to be tonight, I think he said something about Alice?

All of a sudden I see a bunch of white blurs and in the center stands Alice with a surrounding of five other vampires. I immediately tense up, I knew that Alice would never put me in danger, but more vampires? Do they drink from humans? Oh thank goodness, they all had liquid topaz eyes just like my angel, Edward. Ugh...I missed him! "Hey Bella!" whispers Alice, breaking me from my thoughts, "I want you to meet Tanya and her coven, the Denali coven from Alaska." All of a sudden I hear five voices whisper, "Hello," in unison. "This is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazer." Wow, they were all gorgeous! Tanya definitely looked like the leader with her prominent cheekbones, bright, curly, red hair, which was braided into a crown on top of her head, and large eyes. Kate was still gorgeous, but nothing compared to Tanya. Tanya looked like royalty where Kate had a "cute" look, with her long, brown hair, and round cheeks. Irina's beauty was somewhere between Tanya's and Kate's. She had strawberry blond hair, which was pulled into a bun, and her eyes had a certain sparkle to them. It was obvious that Carmen and Eleazer were a couple, by the way they held on to each other and how they looked into the other's eyes. It reminded me of how Edward looked at me, oh how I missed him so much! They both looked as if they were from Spanish heritage.

"It's so nice to meet the one who finally stole dear Edward's heart." said Kate.

"Yes, you must tell us how you did it!" seconded Irina. I wondered why they were so curious about my relationship with Edward.

"Oops, Bella I forgot to tell you why they're even here. Well you see, Edward pulled a not so funny prank on me and I asked Tanya and her coven to help me get revenge," explained Alice, with a wicked smile glued onto her face. Uh-oh.

"Oh. What exactly did Edward do to you Alice?" my voice quavering twice. To my disappointment, this did not go unnoticed, "It's okay Bella, they won't hurt you, they're all vegetarians like my family, well hopefully soon to be _our_ family. Anyway, Edward and Emmett thought it would be funny if they stole my credit cards, cut them up, and flush the pieces down the toilet," Alice looked as if she was ready to murder someone. I slowly backed away until my back was against the wall. How could Edward be so stupid? I mean, everyone knows that Alice loves shopping and her credit cards! But there still was a question I was dying to ask...

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry I kinda have to go to sleep now but I'll try my best to update tommorow!**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	2. Alice's Story

**_Alice's Story_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

But there was still a question that I was dying to ask..."Um, what do you mean by the one who _finally_ stole Edward's heart?"

"Well it's because my two sisters and I have tried, on numerous occasions, to impress Edward even in the slightest, and failed. And here you stand, the one who stole his heart without even trying. Amazing, isn't it Irina?" stated Tanya matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes, I've constantly flirted with Edward, even spoken to him in his mind, but haven't even gotten him to look at me!"

-Chuckle- "Calm down girls, I don't think Bella wants to know about you three and your attempts with Edward," intervened Eleazer. And boy was he right. It hurt to hear about how these three beautiful vampires tried to seduce _my_ Edward, but then again I yearned to hear about how Edward managed to avoid them. "Well Bella, I think we should let you go to sleep for tonight and we promise to explain more tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" questioned Alice, right when in the middle of my yawn. Before I could protest, Alice quickly added, "Don't worry Bella, I promise to tell you EVERYTHING tomorrow morning since it'll be Saturday and Edward won't be back until Sunday. So he won't know my ingenious plan to get revenge." This sad news tore my heart a little, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see my Edward until Sunday.

"Fine, have it your way. You always do!" I gave up arguing with Alice a long time ago when she constantly insisted on taking me shopping and spending money on me. –sigh- Alice and her shopping. Edward stupid. Prank with Emmett. Revenge? Uh-oh. Credit cards...those were my last thoughts before I went to sleep and felt a cold, hard hand push me down onto my bed.

"Bella wake up! Time to wake up! Don't you want to hear my story?" chirped an all too familiar voice...Alice.

Ugh. I had no intention of waking up, but she did have a point. I desperately wanted to hear more about Edward's past. Okay on the count of three I'll open my eyes. One...two...three! "AGH!" When I opened my eyes I saw six pale faces staring at me with amused expresions. Oops, I guess they heard me sleep talking, how embarrassing. I heard a few chuckles and then felt a hand lift me up so that I was sitting on my bed with my back to the banister.

* * *

**So sorry about the really short chapter! It's really late! Please review and give me any ideas you have for the story! I would really appreciate it. **

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	3. Succubus

**_Succubus_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

"Okay, I'll get up but can I just have a human moment please."

"Sure, here's your bag," said Alice, handing me my bag of toiletries and clothes. I kept on swaying back and forth on my way to the bathroom. I took my time and when I finished my shower, I finally saw what clothes Alice gave me. Mm…not bad, of course Alice has good taste. She handed me a navy blue tank top with imprinted flowers all over, with cross-over straps and denim shorts. (**Pictures of the outfit in my profile**) I hope Alice doesn't plan on giving me a make-over today.

Right when I walk out of the bathroom I hit a stone hard body. "What are you doing Alice?"

"I'm giving you a make-over! And since Tanya and her sisters are here, they're going to help too! They're really good."

"Ugh. Do we really have to? I mean there's no one to look good for!"

"Does there have to be a reason?" chuckled Kate.

"Yeah, looking good is a daily thing Bella!" chirped Irina.

They took no time getting started, curling my hair (which I have not been able to do), covering my face with make-up, and even going as far as waxing my legs. And let me tell you, is not the best feeling in the world. It only took them about ten minutes to finish dressing up their Barbie doll, me. When I finally looked in the mirror I couldn't even recognize myself. I mean it was clearly my eyes but a totally different face. The girl staring back at me in the mirror looked like a model!

"Wow, guys I look…different!"

"You look beautiful Bella! It's too bad that Edward won't be able to see it but don't worry, we'll make it up to him on Sunday," smiled Alice. She then carried me back to my room and plopped me onto my bed. "Okay, now back to the story about Edward. Remember when Edward was out of school for about a week after he first met you?"

"Of course, I thought he hated me and I wondered what I did to make him hate me so quickly."

I heard some chuckles. "Bella, he didn't hate you at all, he just couldn't understand why you smelled so much better than everyone else and was afraid that he might've kill you if he didn't leave." explained Carmen.

"Oh. Well I guess that explains a lot." I smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, Edward fled to Alaska and stayed with Tanya's family. Tanya and her sisters are known as, how do I say this, the succubi," said Alice.

"What's a succubus Alice?" I questioned.

"Succubi are people whose supposed purpose in life is to seduce others. So you see, Tanya and her sisters tried to win Edward over."

Wow Alice was good at picking her words. Chuckle, she knew me well enough not to say that they tried to seduce Edward. "So, what happened?" I choked out, it felt wierd to hear about others try to seduce _my angel_.

"Nothing much, really. We tried and tried but I assure you nothing happened, Bella." reassured Irina.

"Well that's good." I managed to say. I suddenly felt a lot better, like a heavy weight was finally lifted up from my shoulders. Edward would never cheat on me, he loved me.

"Now that that's finished, are you ready for my plan of revenge?" grinned Alice.

Uh-oh. I don't know if I actually wanted any part of this.

* * *

**Hey! If you have any ideas for the story please tell me!**

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	4. The Plan

**_The Plan_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

"Alice, do I really have to participate in this plan?" I whined.

"Of course! If you don't then the whole plan will be ruined!" insisted Alice.

I groaned.

"If you don't then you'll force me to give you a make-up and take you shopping everyday for the rest of your life or existence, Bella. And I'm not bluffing."

"All right, fine, I'll do it. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, this may seem really cruel but I was thinking, why not play with Edward's emotions. I mean like, he says he loves you, but how does he react when he has three other ladies in front of him?

Huh? What does she mean? Wait a minute…"No! Wait Alice, you don't mean,"

"Yes I do." interrupted Alice. "Tanya and her sisters will try to get Edward to supposedly "love" them. But don't worry Bella they promised not to go overboard."

"But then why do you need me?" I was confused.

"Silly Bella, if we didn't tell you then you would have thought that Tanya and her sisters we really trying to seduce Edward. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt. But you have to look surprised and shocked when you see them flirting with him."

I felt like there was a rock inside the bottom and pit of my stomach. Three GORGEOUS vampires in the same room as Edward was horrifying enough. "I don't know Alice, I don't like it."

"Oh come on Bella, he and Emmett cut up my CREDIT CARDS! And don't worry; we'll get back at Emmett after we're through with Edward."

"But what if Edward really does fall for them?"

"He won't Bella! I wouldn't be doing this if he would. I'm only playing with him like he did with my credit cards," growled Alice, "Besides Bella, he really does love you and no one else. We're only doing this to hurt his feelings, but just a little."

What was Alice saying? She was usually a very happy person. I guess this is what you get when you take away her credit cards. –sigh- I'm still nervous about this plan, I mean of course Edward loves me…but there's always temptation. I guess I have no choice. I really don't want more makeovers and shopping trips, especially with Alice.

"So, when do we start?" pondered Carmen.

"We start tommorow, right when Edward gets home." answered Alice.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

"Rise and shine sleepy human!" shouted Alice. Right in my ear too.

I groaned. "Alice, can't I sleep for five more minutes? Please?"

"No, we have to get ready for Edward and our plan."

At the thought of Edward coming home, by heart skipped a beat and I was up and out of bed instantly to my surprise. Apparently, Alice was suprised at how fast I awoke also.

"Okay, now go take a shower and wear these clothes. Then when you're done we'll all give you a make-over."

"All? As in everyone, including Carmen and Eleazer?"

"Yes, as in everyone." chuckled Alice.

"Wait, where's Charlie?"

"He went fishing and left you a note on the kitchen table."

"Oh. Okay, be right back!"

I quickly took a shower, I wanted to hurry so I could see Edward, and put on the new clothes Alice bought me. I wonder when she went shopping? I looked at my clothes...wow, this outfit was even cuter than yesterday's. It was a black tunic with a V-neck that was lacy. There was also a ribbon and the bottom. Then i had on black leggings with golden buttons on the side, they were all Juicy Couture. **(Picture in my profile) **Right after I looked myself over there was a knock at the bathroom door and then barged in Alice with what looked like a huge duffel bag. She looked like she was ready for combat and she even had a walkie talkie!

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So what do you think so far? Please review and give me some ideas or tips! I won't continue writing if I don't get any reviews!**

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	5. Acquaintances

**_Acquaintances_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

"Alice." my voice quavered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you look beautiful! So just calm down and sit still or this will hurt," she threatened.

I was so scared, I actually did what she said and apparently fell asleep; the last thing I heard was Alice talking on the walkie talkie about some rope? When I woke up I was in a car. I blinked my eyes a couple times, and realized I was in Alice's car. "Alice? Where's everyone else?"

"They're running to the house, no one's supposed to know that they're here yet. And I didn't want to ruin your new look." She handed me a mirror about the size of my head. I looked at the mirror…"Who is that?! Alice is this a picture?"

Alice roared with laughter. "Bella, that's not a picture, it's you!"

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. The girl in the mirror, who Alice claimed to be me, was gorgeous and if I didn't know any better I would've thought that she was a vampire with unnatural beauty.

Alice seemed to find my amazed expression amusing and was laughing the whole ride to the mansion. When we finally arrived, Alice quickly carried me up into her room with her vampire speed. Up in her room I could still hear what was going on downstairs and it sounded like Tanya and her coven were doing various activities with the Cullen's. "Lucky for us, Edward isn't home yet so he won't be able to ruin our surprise plan." Alice looked really scary whenever she talked about the revenge plan. She even gave it a name, Operation Road Kill.

"Alice? What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Not much Bella. First, you're going to go on a date with Edward and then our plan will finally unfold tomorrow. Today is just for everyone to get acquainted with each other, and remember Bella, you aren't supposed to know Tanya and her family. So you have to act surprised and unsure when you see them or Edward will suspect something. Understand?"

I just simply nodded. "Um, who else is in on this plan?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."

I was staring at her with my mouth wide open. "How did you get them to join you?"

"Easy," grinned Alice. "Jasper agreed because he's my husband –duh-, Carlisle and Esme joined in because I threatened to black mail them and they both think that what Edward and Emmett did was wrong. Emmett is helping because I didn't want him to get suspicious that I might prank him also if I didn't ask him to join and Rosalie just wants to get back at Edward for all the times he pulled pranks on her."

We stayed in Alice's room long enough for her to take a shower and change clothes. But since she was a vampire, it only took about four minutes. When we arrived downstairs, I didn't have to pretend I didn't know Tanya's family just yet, not until Edward got home.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry about this chapter! Next chapter hopefully will be better and it'll also be in Edward's POV. **

**Please review!!!**

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	6. Where's Bella?

**_Where's Bella?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

**Edward's Point Of View (POV):**

I had just finished my hunting trip with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. While they were heading back to the house I decided to go get from flowers for Bella. When I got to the flower shop I saw the perfect flowers for Bella, freesias. They smelled just like her, except she smelled even better.

I had gone hunting early Saturday and was coming home today, which was Sunday morning. I guess I should go shower before seeing Bella, but I had been away from her so long I decided not to wait. I was missing and worrying so much about Bella the whole time hunting that I was really starting to get on everyone's nerves. They got so irritated for me that they were actually happy I went away from them to go get flowers. Were they really irritated with me that they were happy to be away from my presence or was it something else, because everyone was blocking their minds from me. And whenever I would beg for them to tell me what was wrong they would just say, "Nothing's wrong Edward, you must be losing your mind." Yeah, I would lose my mind if they didn't tell me what was going on! -sigh- Whatever, I guess it would just have to wait, I couldn't stand to be away from my Bella any longer.

I was excited and worried the whole run to Bella's house. What if Victoria found her? What if she was around Jake and he couldn't control his temper? All these thoughts clouded my mind, but knowing that Alice was watching over Bella gave me _some_ comfort.

Alice loved Bella like a sister and always wanted to take her shopping, which Bella always protested against. But Bella loved Alice all the same. I just hoped that one day Rosalie and Bella would get along. But I had to admit, she had warmed up to Bella a _tiny_ bit after her little mistake on telling me my precious Bella was...dead.

I winced, even thinking about Bella being away from me forever hurt. Not being able to feel her warmth, see her amazing blush, and feel her warm lips on mine, was unbearable. This is what I was feeling those eight meaningless months of my life when I had "left" Bella. I know now that I will NEVER do that again. Thinking about all this made me even more ecstatic about seeing Bella.

I finally made it to Bella's house. I loved her house because I could it was here that her scent was just over-powering. It was all over the place, but something was a little off. Luckily, Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in the driveway, which meant so was probably out fishing or something, knowing Charlie.

I climbed up through Bella's bedroom window, but she wasn't there. I then checked in the kitchen and she wasn't there either, so I searched throughout the entire house but there was nothing. Had Victoria really taken her? No. Alice would have called. Did she and Charlie go somewhere? Well, she should have called me but it was a possibility.

I sighed, I really wanted to see Bella right now; I was a total wreck without her. I slowly ran back home, which wasn't me, I loved the speed but then again I didn't have my Bella with me. As I neared the house, I smelled Bella's wonderful, refreshing scent. Happy instantly spread over me and I knew that this wasn't Jasper's doing, it was the thought of seeing Bella again that gave my joy. I rushed inside the house.

**Bella's POV:**

We were all just hanging around the house when instantly everyone froze. A second later Alice yelled, "Okay everyone! Edward's coming, places!" Quickly, with their vampire speed, they were trying to look like they all belonged in the house and Alice picked me up and brought me to her bedroom.

"Now Bella, you have to pretend like we spent the whole day in my room playing dress-up and make-ever. All right?"

"Alice, that's basically what we've been doing anyway."

"Yeah, but you can't mention the plan and that you don't know who Tanya and her family are. You only know that they're vegetarian vampires and that they just came to visit for a couple weeks. You don't know about their past with Edward or that we have devised Operation Road Kill." smirked Alice, like I said before. She always looked genuinely evil whenever we talked about the plan.

The next thing I knew, I heard the front door open and then a load roar. Edward always talked about how he was like a mountain lion, but this was the first time I saw (well acutally heard) him act like one. His roar was one of anger and fear, but what for? Oh yeah, he was mad and Tanya and her coven because or their "past" and he his fear was for me...but why? They were in fact so called vegetarians.

I was quickly picked up by two cold, strong arms that I would recognize anywhere as Edward's and felt his couch underneath me. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were black but had a tint of topaz in it. I guess it was because he just went hunting. After a while he calmed down and smiled at me, and handed me some freesia. They were beautiful of course but a little bit smushed.

"Sorry about the flowers," apoligized Edward.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I love them, they're gorgeous."

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry that this chapter didn't really give much away but I promise the next chapter will be better! Please review!**

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry guys, 

I haven't really updated a lot lately. But Eclipse is out (YAHH!!!) and school starts really soon, so I'll probably update more later or once a week. I'm really sorry about this!

_x3 always,_

_edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever_


	8. Go Away, Edward!

**_Go Away, Edward!_**

_I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter! I'll try to make an update on Jacob Black You'll Be The End Of Me by next week, but I can't make any promises. SO SORRY IF BELLA SEEMS A LITTLE OOC IN THIS STORY!_

**_x3 always,_**

**_edward-and-bella-2gether-4ver_**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I spent a long time inside his bedroom, listening to music and enjoying each others presence. We would have stayed like that until late, had it not been for Alice.

"Bella, some out of there now," Alice pounded on the door.

"Alice, leave Bella alone," Edward came to my defense.

"No! I have something planned for the both of you. Now give me Bella this instant. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way, your choice."

I sighed and reluctantly removed myself from the comfort of Edward, but he was having none of that.

"And where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

"To go get ready."

"I don't think so, I don't want you to leave," he whispered seductively.

I groaned. He knew I couldn't resist him when he was like this, but Alice was never going to leave us alone if we didn't obey her wishes.

"Edward," I whined.

"Yes, my love?"

I kissed him on his neck, up to his jaw, and back down. I then teasingly bit his neck. He groaned, and this was my cue to make my escape.

I ran out of Edward's door to find a very annoyed looking Alice.

"What took you so long? Wait, never mind I don't want to know. Let's just go prepare for your date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, what did you think you were getting all primped up for?"

"I don't know...hey Alice, what about Operation Road Kill?" I whispered, hoping that Edward wouldn't hear.

As if reading my mind, "Don't worry, Edward's probably too busy thinking about you and your little stunt that he can't hear our conversation. I have to say Bella, that trick you pulled on Edward was amazing. I never thought that you were the type to do that."

If I could look at my face right now, it would probably be beet red. "Thanks, I have no clue what came over me."

She laughed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella! Come on, your date's in two hours."

She pulled me into her bathroom and made me strip my clothes off before she shoved me inside the shower. Usually, I would have protested and been extremely embarrassed, but then again this _was_ Alice.

When I had finished showering, she then began on my make-up and finally my cocktail dress. It was absolutely stunning; it was a shade of blue that contrasted perfectly against my pale skin. _**(Picture in profile)**_

"Now listen to me, during this entire night I just want you to remember that it's all a part of ORK, so just try to act the part." Alice informed me.

"Wait...what's ORK?"

"ORK. Operation Road Kill, remember?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"Alright, so when you walk downstairs...oh crap, there's not enough time to explain the plan. Okay, so just go downstairs and don't forget about ORK. Got it?"

"Uh...sure," I stammered.

"Good, now go have fun!" With that said, she pushed me out of her door and in the direction of the stairway.

I headed down the stairs to meet my angel, Edward. The only problem was, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward?" I called out lightly, hoping that his super-sonic hearing would pick it up.

But all I was able to hear was complete and utter silence. I cautiously walked down the rest of the stairway, trying hard not to trip. I looked around the living room, but it seemed vacant so I moved on to the family room.

There, I saw Edward pinned down on the couch with Tanya on top of him, kissing his neck and up to his jaw. My heart felt as if it had been cut open and stomped on, but what made me furious was that Edward wasn't doing anything to stop her!

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?!" I hollered, and ran out the doorway. Me, being Bella, had managed to trip a few times before I tore off my high heels. All of a sudden, I ran into a stone wall, otherwise known as Edward.

"Bella, please, you don't understand!" he pleaded, but I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore ever since I saw Edward and Tanya.

"Go away! I hate you!"

That caused him to stop dead in his tracks, giving me my escape.

**Edward's POV:**

It felt like forever since Bella and I were together, from when I came back from my hunting trip. She laid peacefully, with her head in my lap, listening to music. Oh how I loved her, with her beauty and her perfection. I felt as if I could stay like this forever, with her in my reach. I was deep in thought, when I heard Alice banging on my door.

"Bella, come out of there now."

"Alice, leave Bella alone," I just wanted to sit here forever with Bella, or at least as long as possible.

"No! I have something planned for the both of you. Now give me Bella this instant. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way, your choice."

_Edward, it's a surprise date but Bella doesn't know it yet. Don't mess it up!_

I groaned, who cared? It didn't matter if we were on a date or not, I just wanted to be with Bella.

Bella got up and started towards the door, but I stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"To go get ready." She looked adorable when she was tired.

"I don't think so, I don't want you to leave," I whispered, trying to dazzle her.

She groaned, so I knew my plan was working.

"Edward," she pouted.

"Yes, my love?"

She started to plant kisses on my neck and jaw. She had no idea the effect she had on me...or did she? I never thought that my sweet innocent Bella would do this, but she bit me! She hadn't a clue how good that felt! I wanted to kiss her then, but somehow, she managed to escape with Alice.

When I finished getting ready, I waited downstairs for Bella. In the corner of my eye, I saw something move and it looked oddly like...Bella? The person had flowing brown hair and full lips, so I figured it was Bella. She motioned for me to come into the family and I obediently followed, I would do anything for Bella. Before I knew it, we were on the couch, with the figure on top of me seductively kissing and biting me, but something was off.

I then heard a familiar voice scream, "Why do you have to be such a bitch?!"

I instantly recognized it to be Bella's voice, but then who was on top of me? I pushed the figure off and it turned out to be Tanya. OH NO! What have I done? Thank the Lord that I didn't even kiss her.

I ran around looking for Bella and when I finally spotted her, she had cuts and bruises on various parts of her delicate body. I ran over to her.

"Bella, please, you don't understand!" I begged. I can't believe that I was so stupid! How could I have caused this angel so much pain? The only bright side to this was that I didn't even kiss Tanya. But whenever Bella was hurt, there could never be a bright side to any situation.

"Go away! I hate you!" she yelled. This broke my heart, how could Bella hate me? I sighed, who was a kidding? She had every right to hate me, because I was a horrible monster, and also because I must have broke her heart. I had to go make things right, but when I had gathered my thoughts, she was once again, gone. I had to go see her and beg for her forgiveness.

* * *

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ver**


End file.
